The housing of an electrical apparatus, by way of example a transmission cabinet with radio equipment contained therein for a mobile telephone system, does in particular comprise electric components which generate waste heat. In order to avoid an overheating of the electric equipment, this waste heat has to be eliminated.
Since such housings normally are air-tight or hermetically sealed containers, the employment of a simple waste heat extractor fan is not possible.
That is why it is the technical problem of the present invention to provide a device of the type stated above, which conveys heat from a housing interior to the outside and maintains the internal temperature for the components involved within tolerated limits.
This technical problem is resolved by a device of the above-mentioned type possessing the features characterized in claim 1.